My Nemesis, My Hero Portugese
by Shiftael
Summary: My 1st straight fanfic, published in this language so a friend can hopefully read it


Penelope woke from a very restless sleep.

Opening her eyes slowly, she could tell she wasn't in her own room right away.

And every time she tried to sit up, her head throbbed like crazy, especially on the left side.

Finally, several minutes after trying to figure out where she was, she heard the door open, and an all too familiar shape emerged from the shadows, followed by an even more familiar voice.

"I wouldn't try move too much, if I were you."

"Hooded Claw, what did you do to me this time?"

"You don't remember? You did fall pretty hard, after all. This time it wasn't me. You were crossing a stream, and the rocks were slippery, you lost your footing, and you slipped, fell, and that's why you have that big gash on your forehead. You're actually lucky I just happened to be there! I helped stop the bleeding, then I took you back here."

She tried sitting up again, but this time he raced to her, placing one of those huge hands of his right on her chest. And with how long his fingertips were, it wasn't too difficult to feel them grazing, involuntarily as they were, at her chests.

"You should probably stay down, and just rest. Isn't it ironic, all these years I've been chasing after you, and here it happens this way."

"So, you're holding me captive here, then?" she asked cautiously, but in the back of her head she couldn't help but feel that touch, and it wasn't rough at all, gentle, almost tender, in fact.

"You could say that. If you really want to go, you're free to go, I wouldn't suggest it, however. You can conisder this a 'temporary truce', a 'cease fire', if you will. none of my goons are allowed here, this is my private area, so you don't have to worry about that."

The touch became even more prominent, she was a little surprised it was still held, and even more surprised that she was even allowing it. Wondering if she were hallucinating, she could swear she could feel those huge, elongated fingertips grazing, just slowly, every once in a great while, or if it were just pure imagination on her part.

"Well, I guess a thank you is in order then, I'm sorry I accused you, I wasn't thinking straight."

And before she could stop herself, she raised herself up just a bit more, and his grip tried to become more forceful, and the touch involuntarily spread to much of her chests, but once he caught on to what she was doing, the touch lessened, again. She reached up, as painful as it was, and draped her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss right on hisforehead. She could swear she felt his cheeks flush for a few seconds, and he returned the gesture by nuzzling her cheek just as briefly.

They just sat there, as painful as it was for her to hold that pose, the headiness of everything made it consdierably more bearable.

His voice was more raspy, "If you don't object, I could move you to a much more comfortable bed, in my bedroom."

She could hardly beleive what she was hearing, and this time the slight gropes were far less mistakable, he WAS doing it, but very slow, and very subtle.

"You could, if you want.." And even before she got the sentence finished, she felt herself being scooped in his arms, so she had to lean forward and bring her arms around him, while he carried her upstairs.

Returning the subtle rubs, she felt one area on him that she'd wanted to, almost since day one. She rubbed just as subtly by his tummy, and she was blisfully surprised to learn it was as she'de thought all these years, he did have just that slight bit of softness down there, but it wasn't anything disproproprtionate from his body, in fact she thought the texture of the curve fit his frame just perfect. Her own exploring must not have been as subtle as she'd thought, because he quippedd, "I enjoy my cheesecake a little bit too much."

And all too soon, she was being placed on his bed, a lush four poster affair, of course decorated in green and purple, the sheets themselves green, the lining done in purple.

And when she settled in, the finest of materials, too, silk and satin everywhere she looked, or felt.

"I've got some extra strong aspirin, no tricks, honest, if you trust me."

"I'll trust you this time, Hooded Claw" she said, and he dashed out of the room.

Returning only a moment or so later, two glasses of bubbly in his hand, and a pill that was larger then common aspirin.

He handed her the glass, first, followed by the pill, placing the glass in her left hand, and the pill in her right, she let an involuntary shiver escape her again, as the magnitude of his current kindess, and those fingertips touching again.

"Drink responsibly now, and don't operate any heavy machinery." He quipped, and sat there precariously close to her.

He noticed she'd taken off her scarf, and loosened her jacket considerably, causing her breasts to not be as bunched tight against her, noticing she was even more well-developed there then he'd anticipated.

"Shouldn't we toast?  
The query threw him off of his gawking, and couldn't help but stammer a bit.

"Uhh, I guess we could. To a temporary truce?"  
She was taking the pill, and popped it in her mouth, riasing the glasses to clink, and he watched carefully as those lips of hers pursed around the glass, swwallowing almost all of it in one gulp.

Shocking him a bit, she reached for his other hand while he was drinking, and placed it right there on her left breat.

"You're not tipsy already, are you?"

She shook her head with confidence, and he quickly downed his champaigne, the hand already working on her chest, while the other quickly went to work on the other.

His body caught on fire when he saw her unmistakably shudder full with delight, her head tilting back, and a series of gasping groans escaped her.

He briefly stopped, and she gaed at hi quickly, as if disappointed, but then noticing how he took hers, and placed them by his tummy again, to quickly return to the chests, eliciting even more groans.

He gripped her breasts as if they were a delicate treasure, and for all he was concerned, they were, as much as her outfit would allow, he gripped them from the very undercurve, and stroking all the way back out, developing a slow, and very hypnotic rhythm.

Her body swayed to the grasp, as the pill quickly kicked in, the pain in her head greatly reduced to only a slight, throbbing headache, which was much more bearable compared to the pain earlier, along with everything elsee, of course.

She leaned forward, this time kissing him on his cheek, instead, that sharp, but so handsome hawk-like face of his that shee'd quietly admired all these years, planting pecking kisses across it, and his head tilted obligingly each time, meeting the kiss even before even hinting at it.

She could tell he was actually loving the rubbing to his tummy, as she could feel his whole chest shiver in anticipation before each rub, and the tummy itself shiver with each and every pass.

Their lips met, and his tongue was he agressor, swirling eagerly along her delicate lips the second they met, and her lips readily parted for it's entrance.

She could feel his appreciation for the rubbing down below, too, the heat eminating from down there was clear, and her rubs slowly became more and more broad, and she saw his legs part even more as if anticipating.

Their tongues clahsed and met, moans escaping both of them as they dived mutually deep, necks craned at a considerable angle, tongues swirling around each other's in a joyous dance.

Meanwhile, her right fingertips strayed lower, lower still, finally giving at first an almsot cautious, passing graze right along his crotch, which sharpened the kiss even more, and she could tell he wasn't light down there, either.

Seeking it out again, bunching up the material of his slacks over it, she gave a few excruciatingly slow stroked down there, and when she felt it spasm and jerk, and became slightly damp down there already, she could tell that he was fully aroused already, and most likely had been for awhile, already.

Her fingertips groped at him in much a similar manner as he was with her breasts, slowly up and down, her fingertips shifting and began to slowly, and very carefully undo the zipper.

She wasn't too surprised that she was further hindered by silk boxers underneath, either, which she tugged gently down out of the way, and again slowly, carefully pulled him out, and into view.

The kiss seemed to break mutually, and this time when he pressed her gently back down again, this time she didn't resist at all.

She was surprised he hadn't made any moves to undo her clothing, though secretly inside she was grateful for it, and she couldn't help but giggle inside, that he was being far more a gentleman about all this then she.

He hunched over her, his hands finally releasing her chests, only to be repleaced by that huge erection being planted right snug and firm, directly between.

She felt his right hand, as if he'd read her thoguths about his politeness, she felt his fingertips quickly undoing her racing pants, and she gasped deeply, instead of removing her own pink, silk panties laced with white frills, she felt him use those as he pressed his fingertips against her loins, grazing his fingertips delicately along the slitted opening.

He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was a bit damp there already, too. He was surprised about how open, and downright almost needy she was about all this, but in the back of his head, knowing that they shouldn't become too complacent, or used to this.

She could never know who he really was, and he noticed that she wasn't too eager to disrobe him of his own outfit, which was just fine with him. It almost seemed to him, that either she wanted to leave an aire of mystery about all this, or as he suspected even more, that she might be attracted to the uniform, which didn't bother him in the least.

Picking up the pace even more, he released himself from her chests, and quickly lowered her panties just enough, and just let himself hover out in the open, while he darted his head right between her thighs.

Inhaling deeply, at first, his tongue first plaunged delicately, but probingly, and he watched intently as she squirmed with delight.

He also sensed she was turned on by his hands, so he used his thumb and forefingers to spread her loins even further apart, as his tongue delved as deep as it could, eliciting cries of bliss from her, and he felt her loins quiver in bliss even more.

Despite the injury, he glanced up and could see her face was a mask of pure and unadulterated bliss.

He was silenlty debating, the whole time, just how far this should go. She certainly seemed quite willing, even while he was lapping vigorously inside, he kept thinking about the reprocussions of full penetration, how would it change everything on the 'outside world', and other thoughts he knew he shouldn't even be contemplating. He could feel he was being quite the accommodating lover, as her lips were getting more and more damp every second, and he'd been on the verge, himself for quite some time.

Giving a few more, extra deep passes of his tongue, he slowly pulled that out, keeping his gaze on her the whole time.

This time her disappointment was clear, though he reached up and patted her breasts, as he hovered over her once again, and he began working his erection in, inch by slow, penetracting, inch.

Her whimpers and groans quickly changed to whimpering cries, and yelps, as his hands quickly returned once again to her breasts, and he finally pulled open her outfit just the slightest bit more, teasing himself as much as her, by her chests half in, and half out.

After finally sliding himself slowly in, he finally began working at an equally excruciatingly slow pace, finding himself whimpering here and there, as well, the pressure down below was so intense.

He'd finally decided that they must have both wanted this for quite some time, with how willing she seemed, he couldn't keep wondering why, but his senses got pulled back from drifting, as he began to feel her loins pulse her seed around his hammering erection.

He quickly pulled himself a mid-pulse, and it was as if she'd read his mind, and she reached up, letting her fingertips wrap around it, and only seconds after doing so, he finally allowed himself to let go, his own seed easily arcing clear over her head, the next several sprays coating her hat and her cheeks, while still finally more streamed across, and directly between her chests.

He took a mental picture, ingraining it in his mind, havinga suspsiction that this might never happen again, or even if it did, it might not feel as magical as this first time, apparently both pent-up over all their years over each other.

He pulled himself from her grasp, as his head darted between her thighs again, and his tongue and lips went to work on lapping up her own mess, alot more gingerly, and delicately, this time, and she cooed in bliss at him while she watched.

Her mind was still reeling with everything, or was it the pill, she could hardly get over what a sensual, and downright considerable lover he was.

A thought or two of variations of what just happned had breifly flashed in her head through the years, but had always passed as quickly as they came, and here it was, even if for just one magical night.

After what seemed an eternity, he finally finished down there, and they eagerly spooned into each other's grasp, even now he still kissed her delicately on her cheeks, and uncaring if his own outfit got wet, meshing them both together so close, and warm.

As if to answer his questions, she traced her fingertips slowly up and down his whole chest this time, instead of just his tummy, and much more relaxed, this time.

"You're my hero, Hooded Claw, even if it's just this night, and heros deserve to be rewarded."

He could hardly argue with that, and knowing his erection, even in the afterglow, probably would take several hours to go back down, he nudged hismelf suggestively down there again, and again she obliged, and he slipped himself quietly in again, and they both drifted into blissful sleep.


End file.
